Fight For The Fittest
by Demonic Guardian Angel of Hell
Summary: R rated for later chapters. The Troopers have their hands full with Talpa and his goons, but now a friendly helper is here! But wait, aren't Ninja assassins? Is this one dangerous? Ryo thinks so, an won't rest till he finds out who this "Ninja" is! And w


Fight For The Fittest  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
He was after me....again. When will he ever stop? Every time I'd show up to help, he would chase after me. It was inevitable. Go and get chased. Simply. He was determined to cath me one of these days. He had improved since the last time we had met. I have to give him that. But, unfortunately, he wasn't good enough....not yet. He wasn't good enough for the things I can do.  
  
I sigh, and jump yet one more roof top. This is where I lose him..... He looks for me, all the while swearing a harsh words in his native tounge..... He keeps looking for another hour, then go back to the mansion he was staying at with his friends. I knew where he lived because I follow him every night and watch him sleep.....To....make sure he would be safe.....  
  
Okay, so your not bying it. I think I'm in....love....with this man Great! I'm in love with Samurai Troopers! And not mention he wants to kill me!....Maybe it's because I'm Ninja.... His blue eyes have capured me, my heart, my soul, my very essence. And I hate him for it. I'm supposed to be cold, cruel, heartless......emotionless. If that's the case.....then why the hell do I get so jittery when I'm ten feet near him. Even when he's chasing me.  
  
Tomorrow I am to visit my cousin. Who just so happens to be a good friend of his. Now, who saw that coming? It's going to be hell.....and I know it. If at least ONE of them don't find out who-.....no....WHAT I am, it'll be a miricale. That's what I need right now.  
  
Seiji is probably talking up a storm about me. We were always the best of friends. More than likely better friends than Touma and Shuu. We could always confide everything in each other....except this. But, I've made up my mind....I'm going to tell him.  
  
I know about him being a Trooper, and he knows about me being a Sailor Senshi. I don't care if he tells his friends about me being a Senshi. I trust him enough not to tell anyone he doesn't trust with his life.  
  
I sigh and head away from the mansion and head to my apartment in Tokyo. Juno and Jove will more likely lecture me rather than welcome me home. The two silblings put Artimis and Luna to shame when it came to lectures. It was ALWAYS "don't go to far." or "I don't want you out past 9:00p.m." and let's not forget "don't stay out past 6:00p.m. without someone with you." and "make sure to carry your henshin pen wherever you go.". Next their going to start telling me not to eat my food before they inspect it. And not breath before they inspect the air, and if its not to their likeing.....I don't breath. But, they are the only friends I have besides Seiji, Luna, and Artimis. For a reason yet to be discovered, only I had somehow survived the last battle with Chaos and the others didn't.  
  
I sigh for yet another time that night. I seem to be doing that alot more, don't I? A small smile plays on my lips when I notice Juno sitting in front of the window. Her beautiful green eyes are filled with worry. The large white tiger scaned the area for who I knew was me. Juno's older brother Jove came up next to her and said something she shook her head. He sighed and turned back to the road below. Jove's silver eyes were just as dazzling as his sister's. His fur was also a shade lighter -if it was possible- than his sibling's. Soon he noticed me and grinned, showing off his shiny white teeth, that with no trouble at all, could rip through something or someone. I jumped the last four stairs and walked to my door, unlocking it, stepping inside, and getting pounced on.  
  
* * * *(3rd person pov)* * * *  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Helping the Troopers."  
  
"How many were there?"  
  
".....Five...like always..Jove your scareing me." Makoto laughed, she had reffered to the Troopers and not the soldiers and youma.  
  
"You know what I ment!"  
  
"About 200.....easily, defeted......Too easy." She stood up when they got off her at the news.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The enemy was defeted too easily. Like they wanted to get their soldiers and youma killed." Makoto said, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
Juno, Jove, and Makoto looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think its possible that the enemy is analizing us to see where exactly they stand in the fight?" Makoto asked, though she was almost certain she was correct.  
  
"It is a possiblility but, oniegai don't let it ruin your time with Seiji. Oh, that reminds me. The train station called and said your train was to leave at 9:00a.m. Oh,...and...um...Mako-chan. Do we HAVE to ride in those stuffy cages in the back with all those other baka animals?" Jove complained.  
  
"Hai. It would look strange for two TALKING white tigers trying to have a conversation with 'normal' people." Makoto stated.  
  
"I guess you have a point." Jove replied sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm beat. Let's get some sleep. Then get to the station early." Makoto said as she walked into her bedroom, changed and went to bed. Juno and Jove sleeping on each side of her.  
  
* * * *(Next morning: Trooper's house)* * * *  
  
"Touma! Get up!" Seiji yelled banging on the said man's door, "We're going to be late picking 'Ko-chan up from the train station if you don't hurry up!!!!"  
  
"Seiji, chill out. He still has..." Ryo looked at his watch and sweatdropped. "...10 minutes..."  
  
The rest of the guys sweatdropped. Seiji went back to banging on Touma's door. Touma finaly came out looking very tired, and irritated that he'd been woken up so early.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's about time! We've been up for a hour and a half, why weren't you?" Seiji demanded.  
  
".....I was asleep..." He stated simply.  
  
"Ugh. Get ready. We were supposed to have been at the train station 20 minutes ago to pick up 'Ko-chan."  
  
Touma went back in his room mumbling about baka cousins and came out 10 minutes later fully dressed. Seiji was the first out the door and the first in his car. He started the engine and the others crawled in. He flew doing 80 to the station. Once there he parked in the first spot he found and shut off the car. He turned to the rest of the guys.  
  
"Four things you need to remember when around 'Ko-chan: 1) Don't insult her by saying she's weak or can't fight 'cause she's a girl, or you'll wake up in a hospital on life support. 2) Don't drool all over her or try to swoon her, you won't do to well. 3) Don't lie to her, or she'll never trust you and its hard to get her trust anyway. 4) Just be," Seiji hesitated. "....yourselves." Onegai Kami-sama,don't make regret those words.  
  
The guys nodded and got out of the car. They walked in the train station and looked around. After about two minutes of searching they heard a loud scream. Their heads snapped up, and they followed the sound. They pushed their way into a circle in time to see a tall brunette enter a cage with two white tigers in it. The tigers pounced on her and opened their mouths and......started licking her?! She laughed and pushed them off. She sat up Indian style. She scratched them behind the ears and said,  
  
"Oh, Juno, Jove...have you been scareing people again? Well, they probably scared you first with their ugly faces. Especially that ugly blonde over there near the cage. He's hiddious." The girl smirked.  
  
The guys laughed at Seiji. Before they knew it a brown, green, and black blur knocked him to the floor. When Seiji and "it" hit the floor they saw it was the girl that was with the tigers a second ago. Who were now prancing their way toward them -the crowd had been scared away-.  
  
~'Ji-chan! 'Ji-chan! I've missed you sooooo much!~ a voice rang in Seiji's mind It can only be one person..  
  
~'Ko-chan?~ he felt the girl nod. ~'Ko-chan! It really is you!~ Seiji hugged (Keep in mind that they haven't seen each other for about 6 years, ever since Mako's parents died. Just to let you know in case Seiji is out of character.) her back equal enthusiasim. He sat up and that's when he noticed his friends staring at him......blinking. He blushed and stood up while still holding Makoto in his arms. She blinked.  
  
~Been working out I see, 'Ji-chan?~  
  
~Being a Trooper helps and plus, your really light.~ He grinned.  
  
"Care to tell us what we missed?" Shuu asked.  
  
They looked at the guys, then at one another, and smiled. Seiji set her on her feet and said,  
  
"Guys, this is Kino Makoto but, I call her 'Ko-chan...."  
  
The remaining Troopers's mouths fell open. Well, except Shin, who turned a very interesting shade of red. It was mostly from her getup. Black high-heeled (thick heels. you know, they kinda look like this LI\__. their also knee-highs) boots adorned her feet, that made her look about 3 inches taller. Her long, slim legs were covered by black leather pants that seemed like a second skin. Next their eyes met skin. Healthy taned skin, well toned, too. Just above her slim waist was a leather green top that clung to her large breasts, and just below the bottom curve of her breasts was about 3 or 4 inches of the same green leather. On her neck was a pure silver chain with a very strange pendent. It was a pure emerald four with a silver dragon -with emeralds as eyes- wraped around it. Her face was as perfect as the rest of her. She was looking at the floor blushing from their attention. Her mahogany hair hung in a ponytail that flowed to her knees.  
  
A low but, loud growl was heard and the guys were snapped out of dream land. They saw two white tigers -that were larger than the average tiger- crouched into pouncing positions at both sides of her feet. The guys except Ryo and Seiji gulped and took a step back. Seiji just smirked. Ryo walked over and bent down. The two tigers narrowed their eyes and showed their teeth. He didn't flinch. He scratched them behind the ears. They blinked, then started purring. Makoto smiled and sat on her knees inbetween her two friends and rubbed their long bodies.  
  
"Your good with tigers. How'd that happen?" She asked as she met his eyes Oh Kami-sama! Help me! Here come those damned butterflies again.  
  
Kami-sama she's a Goddess. She has to be "I have a tiger too. Well, actually its more like I have a friend that's a tiger. How'd you come by these two." Ryo asked staring into her eyes as well.  
  
"Well, actually...they found me. If Seiji already told you," She gave a glance to Seiji, when he nodded she contiued. "I'm the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Jupiter and these two are my protectors and best friends Juno and her brother Jove. If you ask me....I hate saying that in introductions. I'd rather kick ass and ask questions later," She grinned devilishly at them. "Well, let's get going shall we?"  
  
"Yeah. Where are your bags, 'Ko-chan?" Seiji asked looking around. She smirked.  
  
"My secret."  
  
The guys quirked an eyebrow at her. But, before questions could be asked she had gotten up off the floor and was walking away. Juno and Jove right by her side.  
  
* * * *(Trooper's House)* * * *  
  
Makoto smiled as she looked at the mansion. She hopped out of the car, Juno and Jove were, of course, by her side. Suddenly, the front door swung open and a little boy around 10 or so bounded out looking excited. When he noticed the two tigers he stopped and walked more cautious toward them. Makoto smiled at the small boy and when he was close enough, she held out her hand to him.  
  
"I'm Kino Makoto. You are?" She smiled. The boy in turn grinned back and shoke her hand.  
  
"I'm Jun! Who are they?" He asked indicating the two tigers.  
  
"This is Juno....and Jove." She pointed to each repsectively. Jove poked his head under Jun's legs and pushed up making the Jun slide onto his back.  
  
"Cool! Now I got THREE tiger friends!" He exclaimed grinning from ear to ear, Jove purred in response.  
  
About that time another large white tiger came out of the door followed by a woman. She was tall and had redish-brown hair going to her middle back. She smiled at Makoto, it was returned. White Blaze narrowed his eyes Jove and Juno. He walked up to Juno and sniffed the air around her. Jove didn't like another male around HIS 'nee-chan. He growled at White Blaze. Juno blinked and then noticed her brother. Her eyes widened. Jove was very protective over her and didn't like ANY male near her unless it was Artimis. That was only because he knew Artimis had Luna and wouldn't try anything. She backed up as he got ready to pounce. He lunged......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how'd ya like this chapter? R/R onegai! I love getting feed back on my stories. Want to know if Jove is gonna rip White Blaze to shreds...or....will it be vise versa? stay tuned to find! I'll have the next chapter out A.S.A.P.! In the mean time...here's a dead rose: @~~~~~................ 


End file.
